


The Christmas Tree Lighting

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Fluff, Fluff with a smidge of angst, Multi, tree lighting ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 7 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. The town closest to the compound is holding their annual tree lighting ceremony and have invited the Avengers to attend but not everything goes smoothly, luckily Steve and Bucky are there to save the day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Christmas Tree Lighting

It was two weeks into December and the small town an hour away from the Avengers Compound in upstate New York was positively buzzing with festive delight. The farmers' market had started selling homemade chocolate advent calenders, mini figurines, ornaments, and all manner of holiday treats. Only the previous week the Mayor's office had called to invite all the Avengers and their family to be part of the annual tree lighting ceremony in the town square.

Of course, they had accepted. Y/N and Tony had even managed to convince everyone to wear matching bright red sweaters with white snowflakes and reindeer worked into the wool. Y/N had also brought along a pair of reindeer antler headbands and Santa hats for them to choose from, although she favored the antlers.

With only an hour to go until they would light the tree, the team had all split off into small groups to wander the market that had been set up around the enormous tree decorated in hundreds of colorful baubles.

As y/n wandered past the booths with Steve and Bucky they stopped to get delicious hot apple cider and doughnuts dipped in chocolate and caramel sauce, topped with crushed nuts and sprinkles. "I'm gonna have to spend an extra hour in the gym tomorrow, but these are so worth it," y/n groaned as she bit into the sugary confection.

"Don't worry doll, we'll be right there with you," Bucky assured her, already on his second doughnut with Steve on his third.

Once the food and drinks had been devoured the trio decided to look for a few last-minute gifts and decorations to add to their already large collections. They were walking peacefully down the cobbled aisle, y/n's hands in each of the boys' back pockets while Steve had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Bucky's was securely wrapped around her waist. As they stood in line to pay for a hand-crafted flask for Thor and his Asgardian mead they could not help but hear the faint sounds of disgust coming from the two women behind them.

"She should be ashamed of herself, parading around what a greedy little slut she is," the one said to her companion who vehemently agreed,

"To think that they want us to put our safety in the hands of a harlot! Her parents must be so ashamed, I know I would be if she were my daughter." Neither of them was making the slightest effort to conceal their conversation and both men could see how it was upsetting their girl, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she tried to shrink into herself between them, which only made their blood boil.

In the blink of an eye, both men had turned around to confront the women who looked to be in their mid-fifties. "You know, it isn't very polite to gossip about people in situations that you know nothing about where they can hear you. Some people might even consider it rude," Steve says slowly, his jaw clenched tight in anger. Spotting a hand mirror nearby, he scoops it up and turns it to show the women their reflections as he continued, "how would you like it if your private life was discussed publicly while you can hear it? It wouldn't be very nice, would it?" The women slowly shake their heads as his words sink in. "Exactly, now I would like for you to apologize to my girlfriend for your behavior." His tone leaves no room for argument, so they do as asked before putting down the things in their hands and scurrying away.

Once they were out of sight, Steve paid for the flask before guiding the other two away. "Are you alright darlin'?" Bucky asks, concerned by y/n's sudden subdued mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what those ladies said. What if they're right? What if I don't deserve to be an Avenger?" she voices her thoughts quietly.

"Hey! None of that. You are an incredible person and an even better Avenger. If it weren't for you, I might not be standing here right now, and neither would Steve. You are our reason for staying alive, for coming home. I don't want to hear you doubting yourself ever again, that's my gig," Bucky says the last words in a teasing tone that draws a soft laugh from her. "There's that smile and laugh that we fell in love with," he smiles, drawing her in for a warm hug with Steve wrapping his arms around both of them.

After a few moments of peaceful quiet Steve reluctantly draws away. "As much as I hate to break this up, we only have twenty minutes to get back to the square for the ceremony," he says.

"Well, then we better get going. The last thing any of us wants is a grumpy Tony because he had to wait for us" she grins as she slips her hands into each of theirs and leads them back to the square with five minutes to spare.

Tony was standing right in front of the tree, with the team huddled all around him, leading the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" they shouted as Tony flicked the switch that lit up the tree with hundreds of twinkling lights all wrapped around the branches, making it glow brilliantly as the crowd cheered and the boys wrapped their arms around her in another warm hug, this time in celebration of their love and the festive season.


End file.
